digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tortomon
(En:) Noisy Digimon''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk'' |level=Champion |type=Reptile |attribute=Vaccine |family=Nature Spirits |family2=Deep Savers |from= |to= |enva=Bob Papenbrook |envan=(Adventure 02) |enva2=Travis Willingham |enva2n=(Data Squad) |partner=Lou Byakko Leader }} Tortomon is a Reptile Digimon. Tortomon is armored with a bladed shell. It is heavy because of its dense body data. Like a turtle, its movements are slow, but its defense is high.Digimon World Championship It is called the "noisy Digimon" because of its shrill call and the earth tremors that occur when it walks. However, it can move quietly when pulling in its legs and arms and spinning around. Attacks *'Strong Carapace' (Shell Phalanx): The spikes on his shell glow as spikes are launched at his enemies. * : When in his shell, he spins. *'Grand Dash': Strikes the enemy with his two front feet. Design Etymologies ;Tortamon (トータモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Tortomon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and other American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 A Tortomon was first seen when Davis and accidentally saw him urinating. When rocks fell and Tortomon knocked them away, he chased Davis and Veemon to the other locations where the other DigiDestined were helping to repair parts of the Digital World that had been damaged, but seemed too intimidating from his anger for anyone else to actually try and fight him off. He finally cornered them on a cliff near the ocean. As a last ditch effort to confuse Tortomon long enough to escape, Davis requested he "wash your hands" since he "Didn't want to get any bad germs" (he did manage to confuse Tortomon into inspecting his hands in a puzzled manner, but apparently it just made him more enraged). Just then, Veemon Digivolved to his Champion form of ExVeemon for the first time and knocked him off the cliff. But Tortomon wasn't done, as he used his Spinning Attack, leading ExVeemon and Davis to cover their eyes in horror, thinking he was coming back for round 2. In reality, he washed his hands like Davis requested him to do (to follow up on that cut scene) and walked off laughing for some unexplained reason. In the Japanese version, it was seen that Tortomon actually urinated before washing his hands. This Tortomon only spoke during his Digimon Analyser segment. Digimon Tamers A Tortomon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during 's rampage. Digimon Data Squad A Tortomon rampages through Yokohama, but is quickly defeated by and reverted to a . Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Gabo was attacked by a Tortomon while bringing food to Holy Angel Castle, and it returned after he ran into Taichi and Zeromaru. Taichi and Zero decide to fight it, but when Zero hurts his hand trying to punch the Tortomon in its shell, Gabo explains that Digimon from Folder are much stronger than those they had fought previously on File Island. However, Taichi notices that Tortomon's "Shell Phalanx" leaves an unprotected area on its shell, and despite Gabo's skepticism, Zero is able to pierce it with his "V-Breath Arrow", defeating the Digimon. Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, a Tortomon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon World 2 Tortomon digivolves from Gomamon, and can digivolve further into Zudomon. Digimon World 3 Tortomon Can be found in many of Asuka's areas, on most of those which are surrounded by water, and often attacks with Divine Rain. Its blue color variation populates about the same areas in the Amaterasu Server and often attacks using Hard Rain. In the PAL version of the game, Tortomon can be found in Amaterasu's Plug Cape, once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a White Champion Card with 9/11. Digimon World 4 Tortomon is only seen in two specific areas on Venom Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tortamon is #153, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 176 MP, 104 Attack, 111 Defense, 65 Spirit, 67 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Ether Eddy3 and MotherEarth3 traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Tortamon digivolves from Kamemon and can digivolve to Brachiomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Tortamon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 110 defense. Tortamon can DNA Digivolve from any two of Armadillomon, Gotsumon, and Otamamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 18, with 400 Aquan experience and 130 defense. Tortamon can DNA digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue) with Flymon or NiseDrimogemon. Digimon World Championship Tortomon digivolves from Armadillomon and Kamemon and can digivolve to Zudomon, Scorpiomon, and Triceramon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Tortomon are minor enemy Digimon who appear in the Factory Town, Coela Beach, and Lava Pit story mode stages. They attack by withdrawing into their shell, spinning rapidly, and then charging at their target. Digimon Heroes! Tortamon digivolves from Kamemon and can digivolve to Sagomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Tortomon digivolves from Gotsumon. Notes and References